


On My Mind

by Mindwriter2000



Series: The Best Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: Nino and Alya have plans for Valentine's Day that finally doesn't involve thinking about their friends' love lives.





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



> This is a sort of bonus chapter for Piece of Cake that someone commissioned. If you're interested in commissioning a bonus chapter with or without smut, contact me for ko-fi details :D
> 
> HUGE thanks to @kellarhi @krzed @alazico2 for helping me out so much :D

As soon as the door clicked shut, the dorm room began to fill with a hot haze. Neither of them moved to turn on the lights. Instead, the floors, desks, and bed sheets remained illuminated by a dim yellow radiance from the city lights outside the window. The twin-sized bed closest to the door seemed to rise with a deep, seductive breath; its wooden frame creaking slowly.

 

Outside the door, footsteps and voices echoed loudly, slipping through the cracks and bouncing across the room before finally hitting against the window with a loud thud and into Nino’s face. He jumped as two arms draped over his shoulders and around his neck. 

 

“Nino, are you having second thoughts?” 

 

His breath turned into a sigh. “No, I-I’m having…  _ thoughts _ .” 

 

Alya made her way around to face him, playing with the folds of his scarf-like collar, “Oooh, what kind of thoughts?” 

 

Nino shook his head. It was buzzing about as much as  _ other  _ heads were, but not in as good a way. His thoughts were the last things she’d want to hear. He glanced out the window, the lights capturing him as he became lost in thought.

 

A graceful hand ruffled it’s manicured fingers through hair. “I don’t know if you were trying to communicate your thoughts to me through the Force, but it’s probably better if you tell me what’s up directly.”

 

Nino’s mouth slanted in uncertainty. “It’s not that I’ve changed my mind, but I feel different all of a sudden.” 

 

“Different how?”

 

He dropped his gaze and blinked at the floor, then looked back into Alya’s eyes. “It feels like I’m meeting you for the first time again.” 

 

Alya’s lips parted slightly, waiting for him to continue. 

 

“You… you look different right now. Not because of the dress, not the lighting… you just  _ look  _ different. It’s like I have a crush on you and I’m about to try talking to you for the first time but I’m nervous I’ll mess everything up and you’ll think I’m ridiculous.” Nino eyed the bed beside them. Though he towered over it, he felt small and intimidated. 

 

“Nino… I don’t have any expectations of you. And who cares if we mess up? Messing up can be fun,” Alya smiled, resting her chin on Nino’s chest and looking up at him. “So go ahead and talk to me. I want to have a really _ deep  _ conversation with you.”

 

His eyes twinkled in amusement, his pursed lips stretching into a crooked smile. “This is still a really big step, Al.” 

 

Her smile grew “Is something else really big?” 

 

Nino chuckled, “I’m serious…” 

 

Alya tilted her head. “Well, do you want to do this?” 

 

His eyes glowed, golden and shimmering with sincerity. “Absolutely.” 

 

“Then - pun intended -  _ fuck it _ ,” Alya swept her hands down her body.

 

Nino gazed down at her. He took a step forward, lifting Alya’s hand and unfolding his fingers to capture it. His eyes locked onto hers, thousands of words passing between them. He caressed the side of her hand with his thumb, maintaining eye contact as he placed a kiss on her knuckles; breaths of desire escaped both of them. Their interlocked fingers squeezed together before a quick release allowed Nino’s hand to glide up Alya’s arm and pull her in. He cupped her face and stole her plump lips, seizing her mouth in desperate movements. She responded, opening her mouth for his tongue to search. 

 

He reached up and grabbed at her dress, fingers unable to make purchase on the slippery fabric.

 

“ _ Wait _ , wait… first of all, you’re taking the dress off wrong.” Alya paused to chuckle at Nino’s bemused expression. “Second, let’s… undress one at a time?” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ , it’ll be fun!” She detached herself from Nino, sitting on his bed to watch him. 

 

Nino raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess, I get to go first.”

 

Alya gestured towards his clothes playfully, “If you please…” 

 

He obliged, shrugging his blazer off his shoulders. A mixture of excitement, nervousness, and embarrassment made his hands shake. He pulled his sweater over his head, the soft intake of breath from Alya bringing back some of that fiery courage Nino had managed seconds before.

 

His shoulders flexed as he slipped his arms out, lights from the outside nightlife dancing on his bare skin. The muscles of his arms and chest became more pronounced under the soft colors. His fingers hovered over the waistband of his pants, the distorted reflection on the top of his belt buckle staring back at him. He tugged at the buckle, sliding the belt off with a satisfying zip.

 

“ _ I’m gonna see your di~ck _ ,” Alya sang, a bubbly giggle fluttering from her chest. 

 

Nino’s face burned, “Whatever happened to ‘ladies first’ anyway?” He let his pants drop, plaid boxers still in the way, though he still introduced himself prominently from underneath. 

 

“Equal rights,” Alya leaned forward in her seat on the bed, winking at her boyfriend before her eyes trailed back down. 

 

Once the final piece of clothing fell to the ground, Alya’s mouth fell with it, “Wo~w.”

 

Nino covered himself hastily, retreating his hands to avoid touching himself. “Don’t rub it in!” 

 

“Oh, I’d like to!” Alya stood up and sashayed away from the bed, turning her back to Nino, “now, this is how you get out of a dress…” 

 

He watched her hands reach up and undo the small clip at the top of the zipper. She then helped the zipper down, all the way to her hips. She gently peeled the top of the dress off, her back arching away from the fabric. The dress fell to her feet and she stepped out and spun around; there was a hint of timidness in her smile. With a pinch, the small clasp that was snug between the cups of her bra fell open, her breasts pushing against the hanging fabric. She brushed the straps from her shoulders carelessly, letting her breasts catch the evening glow. Nino sighed, her nipples enchanting him. 

 

“Show’s not over yet,” Alya shimmied out of her panties, holding them up at arm's length before dropping them. She rubbed her thighs together, droplets glistening on the tips of the curly, dark hairs around her entrance.

 

Nino’s legs found themselves and he stumbled forward, pulling her close and breathing in the fragrance of her hair. He peppered kisses down her neck, and even more of them across her breasts as she sighed. She pulled away from him, kneeling on the bed and coaxing him to sit in front of her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Alya hugged him tightly, licking his back and planting marks along his neck. Her hands climbed up around his chest as she kissed Nino’s shoulder. He threw his head back, exposing more of his neck for her. She chuckled against his warm skin, combing her fingers through his hair. 

 

“Ready?” Alya stroked the inside of his thigh.

 

Nino nodded desperately, his length twitching at her touch. 

 

She reached under the bed where Nino had pointed, retrieving a small packet from a box and handing it to Nino. He tore it open and fiddled with it as Alya slid back and laid down. 

 

“ _ Shit _ …” 

 

“Something wrong?” Alya propped herself onto her elbow and peered at Nino. 

 

“I… tore it…” 

 

Alya snorted. “You  _ what _ ?” 

 

“It’s not like I’ve done this before!” 

 

She shook her head, plopping back down on the bed. “Well, hurry up and get a new one then.” 

 

Nino turned around, rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry…” 

 

Alya winked to calm his  _ far too easily _ stirred nerves. “Dork…” 

 

When Nino raised his hands and cried out victoriously, he immediately clamped his mouth shut and stared back at Alya shyly. 

 

She turned on her side, smiling softly at him, “What? Like I said…  _ dork _ .” He frowned. 

 

Alya curled her index finger towards herself, “Maybe I have a thing for dorks…” 

 

Nino crawled forward, hesitantly placing his hands on either side of her. She started to spread beneath him, he watched in awe before smirking in realization.

 

“Now I get to see  _ your  _ dick.” 

 

Alya blinked at his suddenly teasing tone, then blinked once more at his comment. “ _ What? _ ” 

 

Nino snickered, dodging a half-playful kick. He laid down on his stomach and took her in.

 

“No,” she could see the playful look in his eye. 

 

“Yours is better than mine...” 

 

“Nino, if you don’t-  _ ah _ !” 

 

He leaned his head forward and lapped at her, twirling his tongue until he had Alya where he wanted her: clawing at his hair and panting his name. Though he may have stopped more out of embarrassment rather than satisfaction. 

 

“You sly  _ asshole _ …where the hell’d you learn that?” She gasped. 

 

“Why? Was it bad?” Nino sat up. His face left Alya unsure as to whether he was joking or not.

 

Alya watched him as he held onto her hips, positioning himself over her. She held onto his shoulders and tried to follow his lead. 

 

Nino slipped, “Fuck… I missed.” 

 

Alya giggled, “Ow! You scratched me!”

 

“Sorry...” he missed again, “how the hell-”

 

She laughed harder, calming down before grabbing his wrist, “Here.”

 

Alya wrapped her hand around his shaft and guided him in. He gradually slid inside, making both him and Alya gasp. 

 

Their bodies met, and Nino rested his forehead against Alya’s. Their shallow breaths tickled at each other's lips, bringing them to meet their mouths together again. Alya thrust upward, Nino following her movements soon after. 

 

Nino groped Alya’s breast and nibbled her ear as he quickened his pace, or tried to at least. Their rhythms were off and Nino would often slip out. They giggled together, clumsily but desperately kissing and holding and grasping as they explored each other’s bodies. He stilled and squeezed his eyes shut, moaning loudly as he fell onto Alya and trembled. 

 

“Uughhh,” Nino whimpered and hid his face in the crook of Alya’s neck. 

 

She sang soon after him, to Nino’s relief and almost rekindled arousal. They laid silently for a while, panting as they held each other. Gradual smiles reached their faces.   
  


Alya slapped Nino’s ass, earning a muffled squawk as she kissed him. “That was fun.” 

 

“Yeah, all five minutes of it…” Nino grumbled into her chest before pressing a peck against her skin. 

 

She laughed, resting her hand on his face to stroke his cheek. “It was a bit longer than five minutes… seven minutes maybe? Well, who cares, it’s not a competition.”

 

Nino’s breathing slowed as he relaxed in her embrace. He pushed up onto his forearms and looked down at her. “Well, I still feel like I won something.” 

 

“Is it… sleeping with me finally?” she snorted. 

 

“No. It’s the fact that I get to be here like this and look you in the eye while I tell you what’s on my mind,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I love you.” 

 

Alya’s eyes grew, a slight wetness twinkling in them. A blush spread across her face and for once she couldn’t find her voice.

 

“And no,” Nino kissed her cheek, “I didn’t get that from being around Adrien too much.” 

 

Alya groaned, “Don’t you dare say his name again while you’re inside me.” 

 

“Or else what? You’ll kiss me to shut me up?” 

 

“Maybe I will…” Alya threw him a challenging look. 

 

Nino returned the look. “Adr-” 

 

Alya pulled him down and pressed their mouths together. She tilted her head back and gazed at him, “I love you, too.” 

 

He smiled softly, moving to lay down beside her. She cradled his face as they started to drift into sleep. Alya kept her eyes shut but decided to break the silence, a grin could be heard in her voice, “But I love you a lot more.” 

 

Nino chuckled and tickled her waist. “You said it wasn’t a competition!” 

 

She kicked and screamed, cackling until she couldn’t breathe. “S-sto-hop! Ok,  _ ok _ !”

 

He stopped and wrapped his arm around her. Her relaxed face shone in the dark room. “How am I supposed to sleep when you’re so beautiful?” 

 

Alya bit her lip, “How am  _ I  _ supposed to sleep when you say things like that.”

 

Nino brushed her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “Goodnight, Alya.” 

 

“Oh,  _ that  _ helps,” she whispered, though her eyes fell shut. 

 

Without another sound, they both fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If it weren't for the fact I wanted the chapter to be a bit serious, this totally would've been called "V-day" as a pun x3


End file.
